High-clearance sprayers are getting larger and more complex, with continued efforts to increase effectiveness of application coverage. Such sprayers typically have large diameter wheels and tires to provide them with adequate clearance for operating in tall agricultural fields.
However, there are many different tire size and configuration options available for such machines. As a result, it is difficult to predict which tire size or configuration may be installed by the operator at any given time. This can adversely affect the accuracy of electronic control systems on the machine which may require knowledge of tire size for determining various parameters, such as speed or travel distance, and/or controlling various functions, such as agricultural product application or steering. It is possible for such electronic systems to apply a pre-programmed tire size approximation as a default for such determinations and/or control, but this can introduce certain errors in the system to the extent that the tires that are actually installed on the machine differ from the pre-programmed tire size approximation. What is needed is an improved system which eliminates one or more of the foregoing disadvantages.